Promise
by Obsidian4
Summary: Tai makes a special promise but the circumstances change... Yaoi warning [revised]


**Promise**

A/N this is sad as well...

_"Tai?"__ Nervous, uncertain._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you promise me something?" Nervous again, vulnerable._

_"Yes."_

_"Don't you have to hear what it is?" _

_Tai made a non-committal sound and turned his face away. _

_"Go on then."_

_"No matter what happens, can you promise to be there for me?"_

_A snort.__ "Yes."_

_Eyes narrow. "What was that for?"_

_"What?"_

_"Look, forget I said anything." Snap._

That was about a year ago. Yama's now a world-famous superstar, his face is plastered on everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything. Seriously, Yamato shoes, Yamato bedcovers, Yamato shower radios, you name it, they've got it. 

I can't pretend I'm not jealous, but fame has its toll. There's no privacy at all, they've got spy cameras everywhere. I swear, it's like they've bugged each strand of his hair. 

But I've been true to my word. I haven't left his side since this whole episode started. You wouldn't believe it but it's almost as though Yama has claustrophobia. When the press and mobs come close, he visibly flinches behind those black reflective shades. His bodyguards do a good job though, big scary looking werewolves in business suits. 

I haven't missed any of his concerts; those fanatics of his nearly buried me alive the time he presented me with a rose. He knew that the media would have a field day but it kind of reassured me. It felt good to know that he'd push it all aside just for me; plain, boring, just-a-best-friendTaichi.

_"Yama?"_

_"Yes?" _

_"Will you go out with me?" _

_"What are you talking about? We already-" _

_"No, I don't mean it that way. It's just- I just need you to show me that I'm not some- secret love affair. You never- well, go anywhere with me in public- or anything..." _

_"What, you want me to go off and tell everyone I'm a freaking gay?"_

Looking back, I wonder whether I just took it the wrong way. I don't know, maybe I was just paranoid or something but at that time, I just couldn't handle it. All I wanted was for him to show me that he really loved me. It was stupid but I was convinced it was for the best. He needed someone who understood and could bask in the glory with him. I couldn't do that. Let's just face it; he needed a girl, someone he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with. 

It hurt to let him go but I decided that that night would be the last performance of his that I would see. I didn't stand in the front row as usual; I made sure I was hidden in the shadows on the sides. 

I watched him walk onto the stage and the crowd went wild. Girls shrieked and clutched onto one another. I had to admit, he looked pretty damn fine that night. He took the microphone off the stand and for a while, he just stood there. 

I watched as he skimmed through the masses of people. Nothing. I shrank back further into the corner, I couldn't face him. Not now. There was a loud echo as the mike hit the floor and the crowd fell silent. I dared to look up. 

Yama stood in the middle of the spotlight, his eyes screwed shut, his hands fisted and his whole body trembling. I saw him force his eyes open and clear his throat.

"I'm sorry. I don't- I don't think I'll be singing today. Someone-someone important isn't here." Even to me, his voice sounded hoarse. 

I leaned back hard against the wall and sank to my knees. I buried my head in my hands. It hurt so much... 

"Hey," I heard a voice in my ear, "You okay there?" 

"I'm-I'm fine," I managed to gasp out. "I think- I probably just need some fresh air." I pushed myself up and brushed past the man, running frantically towards the exit. 

"Tai?" 

I slowed down before stopping dead in my tracks. "Tai?" Yama's voice rang clear. 

The seconds ticked by but I didn't move. I couldn't move. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. But then, the man from before spoke, 

"If you really loved him, you wouldn't walk through those doors."

I took a deep shaky breath and gave a wry smile. "If he really loved me, he wouldn't let me."

I didn't look back.

"You promised! You promised Tai!" I could hear his voice biting out at me, bitter with pain. 

I choked back sobs as I ran. 

_I know._

A/N ...I don't think there's going to be a sequel to this one. I kind of like it as it is. Sorry if I disappoint anyone! It doesn't stop you from reviewing though!


End file.
